


Must Love Service Dogs

by NightandMischief



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Blind Character, Blindness, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Older Dean Winchester, Smut, Violence, Younger Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightandMischief/pseuds/NightandMischief
Summary: Now that he is eighteen, Castiel finally gets to get his first guide dog. Having been blind since the age of 12 due to a terrible accident, one that he still hasn't come to terms with, the teenager is hoping to have a more normal life with a dog. He meets Sam Winchester, the lead trainer at the facility, who introduces him to his brother Dean, the both of them going to be helping him train and get used to the dog he is matched to. Dean is older than Castiel, but that doesn't stop sparks from flying, despite the angst Castiel still carries with him. But when things from the past start resurfacing, it threatens them both, and not just emotionally.





	Must Love Service Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> I intend to make this fic as informative as I can about the blind community. I myself am not blind, but my brother is and he has inspired me to write about it. 
> 
> I took some of his story and used it as Cas'. Also a youtuber named Molly Burke is blind, and she has such great, informative videos!

He was awake before his alarm, hours before actually. The rollercoaster of emotions wouldn’t let up enough for him to get any real sleep, the switching between anxiety, excitement, and resentment all night, in no particular order had him feeling exhausted and cranky. 

With a sigh, Castiel got out of his bed and stretched, a small groan rumbling in his throat before he dropped his arms, breath escaping him quickly as he flopped back into a stupor. Shuffling to his closet, he reached out, feeling for the doors before opening them wide open.

To the left were his shirts, most of them black to match the jeans or black pants he usually wears, which are to the right. A dresser was in his closet as well, and each drawer organized for easy access. 

Grabbing a long sleeved black plain shirt, he then grabbed a pair of jeans, feeling the worn denim and knowing it was his favorite pair. A bit tight, but relaxed at the same time and soft with wear. They were durable, comfortable and as far as he knew, matched most of his clothes. 

Feeling along the drawers, he opened the first, pulling out a pair of briefs before moving to the second drawer and pulling out socks. Rubbing his eyes, Castiel took his clothes and made his way back to his bed, laying them out before carefully getting dressed, as he did every morning. Putting dirty clothes in the hamper next to the dresser in his closet, he slowly pulled on his clean underwear and pants, before maneuvering into his shirt.

Socks on, he rubbed his face again, before running his fingers through his thick hair, trying to tame it. Castiel wasn’t someone who cared about his looks, he never really did. Recently he’s cared even less, not even bothering to brush his hair these days, just using his fingers to try and tame the perpetual bed head. 

It was hard to care about clothes and looks when you couldn’t see them, and Castiel found it to be a waste of time trying to make himself look good everyday, when he couldn’t even see himself. His mother had tried to get him to care, but Castiel didn’t care about many things these days. 

Except today, a day he’s been waiting for since he was 12; he was finally picking out his guide dog today. His very first one, and from his other blind friends, he’s been told its a world of difference to being sighted-guided by another person, or to using your cane.

Castiel refused to use his cane, it was folded and put in the bottom drawer of his dresser. If he wanted to get around, he made his brothers or his mother sight guide him, grabbing onto their elbows and just following. 

The idea of using his cane made him bitter and resentful, a reminder in his hand that he was blind, only able to see light and shadows. In fact he had extreme light sensitivity, so bright sunny days often hurt his eyes. And opening his curtains, he winced at the sun coming through. 

He was grateful for it though, the light perception. It meant that if someone was backlit, he could see their outline in shadow, and he could make out their body type. Castiel would never be able to see faces again, but at least he could make out body types. 

The eighteen year old wasn’t born blind, in fact he had had 20/20 vision, until he was twelve years old. Just before his thirteenth birthday, and excited about being a teenager finally, there had been an accident. At least, that what his parents called it. “The accident” was always what it was referred to, but it wasn’t an accident at all…

Sighing, he sprayed himself with some cologne, still caring about his scent at least. No one liked someone who smelled like nasty body odor, not that Castiel was gross. He just liked smelling good, his sense of smell a bit stronger than most people. 

Arm outstretched, he felt his way to his door before leaving his room, muscle memory taking him to the stairs, hand on the railing as he made his way downstairs, hearing his older brother and smelling breakfast, knowing his mom was up and making breakfast. 

“Hey Cassie, excited?” Gabriel asked, drinking his orange juice, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. Castiel ignored him, moving to sit at the kitchen table, waiting for his mom to put a plate in front of him. Gabriel continued talking, used to the surliness of his younger brother. 

“I’m excited, if it’s any consolation. This house has needed a dog for so long, I can’t wait to play with it.” He rubbed his hands together as if scheming, and Castiel rolled his eyes. 

“Gabe dear, you know you can’t just play with the dog yet, it needs to be trained first for Cas.” His mother reminded the older brother, and Castiel sighed. He wasn’t looking forward to all the training, because it meant he’d have to leave the house several times a week. 

After the accident, Castiel refused to go back to school. He refused to be placed in the special education classes and he refused to have a para help him in the regular classes. So his mother homeschooled him with some of the best tutors around, and Castiel even graduated two years early. 

But getting this new guide dog, who was still a bit of a puppy, Castiel was going to have to go to the facility and train with the trainers for months, to get the dog used to him and him used to the dog. 

And frankly, he wasn’t looking forward to that at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is super short because I'm using it to just make a placeholder right now while I write the rest of it. It's basically so I don't forget all my tags and stuff. 
> 
> more tags to be added as the story goes on, this will be multi chaptered.


End file.
